firrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Lambda 0.1
Type of Character (Normal, Sub-Boss, Boss, Final Boss, Extra Boss) Sub-Boss Status (Alive, Dead, Leader, and etc) Alive Appearance Very different than Lambda Zero and not as bulky or as protected as the other robot. It is most notable that it has very little protection as it is primarily focused on pure unadulterated speed. In fact its entire existence is built around this fact. It has a very rare black metal around it to use for its only defensive measure which is just a skin for it. Its eyes are pretty much mechanical eyes that very much look like real eyes. It has a mechanical version of a flower. Its arms have extremely sharp hidden blades inside of the arms and they extend out when it attacks. Its feet are made out of materials that make almost no noise at all when they touch a surface. Lambda 0.1 has several thrusters on his feet and back as it runs to make it run even faster. Powers Sacrificing defense or power for pure unadulterated speed to which almost no one can match. This speed is transferred into many different categories at different times so it is either the legs, arms, or body. This makes it extremely flexible and speedy with any part of itself. It rewrites its program at any given second and changes the passwords on its body at every nano second meaning if someone tried hacking it would be impossible to get it to do something else. It has a built in capture system to which it can use to capture someone or something and it has the blades which can fill up with either a freezing substance, melting substance, or paralyzing substance. It automatically knows the surroundings and anything around it. It has a small healing ability. It is completely silent as it moves around. Weaknesses It is hurt by basically everything and so it doesn't matter what happens. It doesn't really matter right now. If anything it doesn't need much as it is extremely fast. Resistances Chaos Energy Immunities Electricity and Poison Personality Quite the daredevil as it will take up any challenge once asked. It is this that combined with its speed that it will cause anyone to literally be lost to its movements. Its personality makes it very unpredictable. It likes to have some sort of sport involved so it allows its target to run away and then it will hunt it down. It has the most fun with doing this. If you think that it is about to give up it will pop up right by you the next minute. It is not loyal to Keijo and rarely listens to him. It only listens because it likes doing jobs. It will sometimes obey and then not obey sometime later. It has the will to kill Keijo but it always stops before it does so. History Keijo created it as a capturing robot for various reasons. It was either for capturing enemies or capturing rogue experiments that Keijo didn't want to have out and about. It was also made as a cold blooded assassin designed to do its job. It has so far with its jobs completed every single one except for a few. It has successfully done countless assassinations, captures, and other jobs over the time it has been alive. It does whatever it wants but it can never come close to killing Keijo. It will sometimes play with Keijo. It has been seen running through villages and other places leaving a path of destruction in its wake because of its speed. Themes Main Theme: There Is No Regret - Breath of Fire V (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zs_lRfeQ7q4) Battle Theme: The Strong Enemy - Breath of Fire V (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pE0wXJgKQBg) Trivia info here Tropes Super Speed, Chaotic Good, Super Reflexes, Three Laws Compliant, ... Category:Boss Characters Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Minor Characters Category:Shadow Olimar23's Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category: Shadow Olimar23's Neutral Characters